Confused
by boogerflicker
Summary: Gohan loves Piccolo. He tries to show Piccolo, but Piccolo leaves Gohan alone and confused. Whats Gohan gonna do? Please review!


Disclaimer: I do not own dragonballz ir any of the characters  
Gohan loved Piccolo, and Gohan knew this. But he didn't know how much he loved him. Did he love him just as a bestfriend, or was it a deeper love. Ever since he was little he had wondered what it would be like to kiss him gently on the lips, to hold him in his arms, have him be his. Piccolo wouldn't go for it though. Gohan wasn't even sure if it was possiable for Piccolo to love. Piccolo heart was so hard and cold, even if it did have a soft for him, it wouldn't be enough for him to love him.Gohan knew that if hes friends and family found out about this they would all freak out. He's feelings got deeper and he had nobody to talk to about them.  
  
One day he had just had enough. He had to tell Piccolo his feelings even if it killed him. He was dieing inside, Piccolo know was worth the rejecten he would must likely get. He flew off to Piccolo place in the forest.He's heart pounding the whole was there.  
  
'How am I going to put all these feelings in to words?'  
  
When Gohan touched down where Piccolo was, he was so nervous he could braley breath. Piccolo looked at him, surprised to see him there.  
  
'He never comes to see me unless he has some important news to tell me, he seems nervous about something' thought Piccolo  
  
"Hi.. Gohan..... is something wrong?"  
  
Gohan said nothing but walked across the grass until he was right in front of Piccolo. He looked up at Piccolo eyes.  
  
'It's now or never' He thought  
  
He toke a long breath then kissed Piccolo passiontly on the the lips. Piccolo just stood there nervously till Gohan pulled away.  
  
"Gohan...what?....what did you...why did you do that?"  
  
"I..I.lov..love you.."  
  
"Gohan ...I have to be alone for awhile......I'm sorry"  
  
"Please.....don't..."  
  
Piccolo flew off into the distance as tears rolled down Gohan's cheaks.  
  
'He doesn't love me.he hates me.he'll never talk to me again. How could I be so stupid'  
  
After a while Gohan got up from where he had been crying and went home. He locked himself in his room and didn't come out for a whole day even to eat. After a while Gokuu became worried and went to comfort his son.  
  
"Gohan, may I come in"  
  
'No, go away!' Gohan wanted to scream  
  
"Sure,dad"  
  
Gokuu came in and close the door quietly behind him. Then walked over to the bed where his eldest son sat crying. He put hes arm's around Gohan and gave him a big hug.  
  
"He loves you, you know. He's confused. He's never felt love before or had someone love him." Gokuu said with a great big goofy grin.  
  
Gohan looked at his father in amazement.  
  
"How did you know that..."  
  
"I can see it in your eyes and his. He feels the same way, believe me. He just doen't know what to do"  
  
"What if your wrong, what if he.he hates me?"  
  
"Piccolo couldn't hate you, he's probally hating himself right now for causing you so mush pain."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Just trust me,son give him space. He'll come around."  
  
"Thanks, dad."  
  
"No problem."  
  
With that said Gokuu got up and left the room leaving Gohan to think about what he had said.  
  
A few days past but Gohan was still depressed. He did leave his room from time to time for food. All he think about though was Piccolo.  
  
'That kiss has been so great, I wish I could do it again, ha who am I trying to kid, Piccolo will probally never talk to me again let alone kiss'  
  
On the sixth day after the kiss, Gohan was looking sadly out the window when he sees Piccolo shows up in it so suddenly that he makes a small yelp in surprise. Piccolo grins at Gohan then makes a small hand motion for Gohan to follow him.  
  
Gohan flies out the window, follow Piccolo. Piccolo keeps flying for awhile till the come up to a empty forest. Piccolo starts to desend to the ground.  
  
'Great he's taking me to a forest so no one can hear my screams of pain as he kills me'  
  
When they both landed on the ground, Gohan became to apolagize  
  
"P.Piccolo..I.I'm sorry.I didn't mean to..I just..."  
  
" Shh Gohan...I know. Don't be sorry. You did what you had to do..I shouldn't of just token' off like that.. You just came on so suddnely, I didn't know what to do or to think. I've never had anyone love me before and.."  
  
"Piccolo it's ok if you don't love me.I .I .I.."  
  
"Gohan I don't know much about love but I do know that everytime your in pain I want to take it away and never have you feel pain again. Everytime that you are near me I want to grab you and hold you forever. Everytime that you are not with me I'm diying inside"  
  
'I might be going crazy but I swear there are tears in his eyes...'  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't around very much but every time I saw you it drove me crazy that I could hold you and kiss you. There you were so close to me but I couldn't have you!.... I just love you..so much.."  
  
"I do too" Piccolo whispered almost to quiet to hear  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Gohan open his mouth to say something but the words wouldn't come out. He was so happy he couldn't talk. So happy that he didn't notice Piccolo walking over toward him. Piccolo cuped Gohan face and kissed him lightly. When Gohan got back his senses he kissed Piccolo back till the both had to brake for air.  
  
"Piccolo..I.."  
  
"I know, Gohan, I know"  
  
They continue to kiss till Gohan fell asleep in Piccolo arms were he sleep peacefull and happy for the first time in a long long time. Not even caring what his friends and family would think of this. 


End file.
